Reading All The Words You Used To Say
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Marcie was used to being ignored by people, mainly men, so it's a surprise when she actually connects to someone at summer camp. She's even more surprised when it isn't a dream. *A Marcie and Franklin one-shot!*


**Author's Note: **Characters are not mine, but the story is!

* * *

><p>Marcie was sixteen when she first found herself in love with a boy. For the record, her infatuation with Charles most certainly <em>did not<em> count. She wasn't about to try and compete with her best friend for his affection. It went against Marcie's morals and values. Besides, competing with Patty was pointless. She had always been the more noticeable one. Marcie had accepted her position in the background long ago and in fact, that was where she met Franklin.

It was during summer camp, one of her frequent trips without Patty, where she met the African American boy from her neighborhood. She had seen him around the schoolyard in their younger days but they had never been particularly close. He had attended Patty's grown up parties once they entered high school yet he never did more than wave in her direction or give a polite hello. Marcie hadn't thought much on him then, but summer had a way of changing everything.

Marcie had been sitting at the water's edge, her feet doused in the salty water as the waves lapped at her ankles. She had been dressed simply, an oversized grey knit sweater keeping her warm while the jean shorts kept her cool at the same time. She had been so entranced by the glistening lake that she didn't even hear him approach from behind and sit beside her.

"Hi, I'm Franklin," he introduced himself without hesitation. Marcie jumped slightly but glanced over at him, adjusting her coke bottle glasses so she could get a better look at her guest. The boy seemed a little taller than her and he too was huddled up in a black sweater. Instead of shorts he had opted for sweats and appeared comfortable. Marcie smiled shyly, unsure of what to do really.

"I'm Marcie," she replied quietly. She wasn't used to people walking up to her and readily talking to her.

It took her a minute to recognize him as Patty's acquaintance and once she did a light blush overtook her creamy cheeks. What was he doing sitting next to her? Did he want to know about Patty? He should have guessed already that she wasn't at camp. Patty hadn't gone since her infatuation with Charles began (when they started high school).

Franklin smiled in return. "You're Patty's friend, right?" Marcie nodded. "I thought I recognized you. I've seen you in the halls a lot, and at Patty's baseball games." Ah, just as she thought. He was only interested in her to learn about Patty. It was obvious to the girl that he liked her. Then again, she could be wrong.

When she didn't say anything, merely stared back at him, Franklin continued on. "I'm on the team with her. Outfield. But I think we have a class together, right?"

Marcie nodded. They certainly did have one. "Yes, chemistry with Ms. Mellow. You're hardly there though." The boy blushed at having been caught.

"Yeah, I try to go but I've never liked chemistry. I'm thinking of dropping it." This saddened Marcie more than she thought it would. From what she could remember, he was good in the class when he bothered to attend.

"But you're good at it!" Marcie's eyes widened as she realized that it wasn't her place to say such a thing. She turned her head away from him and stared at a duck that bobbed along in the water.

She heard him chuckle and realized he was laughing at her. Marcie shut her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. She hated when people laughed or made fun of her. It was a perpetual fear of hers. At least Patty didn't do that any longer.

"I'm not as good as you are though. You're real smart, you know that? And not in some freaky way either. Like, you don't try and shove it in people's faces." Marcie opened her eyes and turned back to Franklin. Why had he said that? She sniffed, trying to hide her obvious tears, and stared in confusion at this perplexing boy.

"You're smart too. If you went to class more, you'd probably tie with me for highest grade." She wasn't lying when she said this either. Franklin really was an intelligent lad. He just had different interests than Marcie.

Franklin nodded, turning his onyx gaze to the water. "Maybe you could tutor me until I catch up." Marcie's eyes became as wide as a baseball.

"I—I guess, I mean I've never—a-are you sure?" She stumbled over her words. The only person she had ever helped with classes was Patty and now she had a professional to help her with that so she could get into a proper college.

The boy nodded with an easy grin covering his dark face. "I've been thinking about asking you for a while now to be honest. I mean, I've always seen you at parties but you're so shy. Whenever I even think about going over and talking to you, you're gone." He moved over a little closer so their covered arms brushed against each other. Marcie inhaled quickly, trying to settle her palpitating heart.

'Marcie, calm down! He's just a boy. You read about his kind in books,' she reminded herself.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I'm sure you've got better things to do."

Franklin chuckled, but in a way that didn't signal he was making fun of her. "You really don't give yourself enough credit. You're always hiding Marcie. It's not fair to hide all the great things about you from the world," he explained. Marcie looked him in the eye and could tell he was serious about this.

'But what does he really want?'

"Do you—are you . . ." Franklin nodded before she could get the words out.

"I've liked you for a long time. And I think . . ." he paused, widening his smile, "I think this summer could be the start of something really amazing." Marcie couldn't help but grin just a little in return. He was a good guy, despite what she had sometimes thought of him in high school, mainly when she saw him hanging out with his friends.

"Want to head to the mess hall? I heard from my bunkmate that there was going to be cookies during campfire but they cooks always need some help. Maybe we can get some fresh ones," Marcie suggested, already beginning to stand. Franklin nodded and followed her lead. They walked side by side, their hands just barely brushing, as they headed to the mess hall.

That was how Marcie began to fall in love with Franklin. It was the little things that happened over summer. He would surprise her with flowers at breakfast or take her on a canoe ride in the afternoon or save her an extra cookie during camp fire. Sometimes he would manage to convince her to play a game with the rest of the campers, like capture the flag or something just as silly, and she would end up proving that she wasn't just brains, but also brawn. She too would do small things for him to prove she felt that same as he did. She would leave scarp pieces of paper with quotes on them underneath his pillow to read when he was going to sleep or even give him one of the nick nacks she made at the craft station. They kept quiet about it though. Both didn't want to risk that chance of being found at and teased about it.

When camp ended and the school year began, Marcie wondered if he would still feel the same about her. Although they had seen each other after camp often, she had her doubts. High school was an influential environment and although Marcie wasn't the lowest on the hierarchical totem pole, she wasn't as high up as Peppermint Patty or Sally Brown. She supposed she would find out if it had been just a summer fling or something more once Monday morning came around.

Marcie waited anxiously near the football field, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her bob cut around her finger again and again. She shifted from foot to foot, her penny loafers getting scuffed up from the dirt. It was nearly time for the bell to ring. Maybe it was all too good to be true. Maybe she had imagined their summer together, the hand holding, the kissing on the canoe, everything. Maybe it was all just a big mistake, a joke. Marcie felt tears well up in her eyes. She was about to head inside when she felt a hand appear on her shoulder. The girl turned around and beamed when she saw who it was.

Franklin stood there, his letterman jacket hanging off his masculine frame with the biggest grin on his face.

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" She couldn't answer. The young lady dropped her book bag and kissed him profusely. His arms wrapped around her back and picked her up clear off the ground as they embraced. Cat calls and whistles erupted from the scene. When the two pulled apart, Marcie noticed Patty as well as most of their old chums standing around with surprised expressions.

The girl blushed and attempted to bury her head against Franklin's chest. He just laughed it off and laced an arm around her waist after picking up her bag.

Peppermint Patty marched straight over and stared at the two, blocking their way.

"Marcie, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!" She exclaimed. Marcie blushed and tried to explain but Patty wasn't listening.

"You're coming over after school and telling me everything."

"But Sir Franklin and I . . ."

Franklin hushed her by pecking her lips. "It's alright honey, we can hang out tomorrow. My mom won't mind having to reschedule." Marcie heaved a grateful sigh of relief. She was lucky she had such an understanding boyfriend.

The school bell rang and he offered to walk her to class but seeing as she had it with Patty, Marcie declined.

"I'll meet you here for lunch, okay?" She suggested. Franklin nodded and gave her one last kiss.

"Bye Marcie, love you!"

"Love you too!" When she began walking back with her friend, Peppermint Patty scrunched up her face.

"What?"

"You two are so cute it's disgusting." Marcie couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm glad you enjoyed! Review please :)<strong>


End file.
